The Last Gift
by tsaintg
Summary: Leon just can’t seem to get any.  AU, cause in this, the boys get together before D can get stupid.  Er.  Response to challenge 142 of PsoH FQF—AU if it isn't Canon  First time, with either Leon, D or both the virgins.


Title: The Last Gift

Author: Thursday Saint Giles

Pairing: D/Leon

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Leon just can't seem to get any. AU, cause in this, the boys get together before D can get stupid. Er. Response to challenge #142 of PsoH FQF—AU if it isn't Canon - First time, with either Leon, D or both the virgins.

Leon slumped against the door of his dorm room, a tragic look on his face.

"Dude, I already told ya, no one puts out for Soc or Psych majors," Todd laughed, "let alone the two of them together. They're afraid you're gonna analyse them or you've got some sort of mom complex or some shit."

"That's a stupid excuse," Leon muttered, finally gathering the will to push off the door and collapse face down on his bed.

"It's a scientific fact," Todd said solemnly.

"Try it on someone who _doesn't_ study that sort of thing twenty hours a week."

"Plus, you could try dressing differently," Todd said, almost under his breath.

Leon rolled over enough to look down at his clothing in consideration. He couldn't see anything wrong with his outfit. His khakis were neatly pressed, the creases crisp, his white button down shirt was clean, and his blue-grey sweater vest brought out the colour of his eyes. Chita had said so when they'd gone shopping together. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" Leon asked, frowning.

"Eh. Forget it. Come on. Let's go out for a drink. I've got this friend, Stacey…" Todd trailed off enticingly.

Leon considered it for just a moment. He'd heard Todd talk about Stacey before, and if his roommate was to be believed, she was pretty adventurous and the no-strings-attached sort. But he had a twelve page essay due for Social Aspects of Deviation in Adolescents, and he wanted to get a head start on his reading for English 350. "Eh. Maybe next time," He said dully, waving a hand in Todd's general direction.

Todd chuckled about something and left Leon in his misery. Leon moved lethargically to his computer desk and stared blankly at the blank Microsoft Works window open in front of him. It was so hard to concentrate these days. Half-way through a semester, and with only one more to go after before he graduated, Leon realised he should be ecstatic about graduating at 20. But there was the fact that he was _20_, and still hadn't got laid.

It wasn't for lack of trying. Since moving onto campus, he dated his fair share of girls, and at first, everything always seemed to go so well. They were all cute and fun, and they all dressed and danced in the most provocative manner. Most of them gave kisses on the first date, and there after they found any and every opportunity to drag Leon back to their dorm rooms and make out for hours on end. But they never let him get any further than maybe taking their shirt off. Leon didn't know how he picked them. Todd and all his friends were always going on about their sexual adventures (Leon had had the misfortune of walking in on a few of them), and he _knew_ Chita wasn't a virgin. It didn't seem fair.

He was graduating in little under half a year. He vowed to himself he wasn't leaving college without having sex.

The sun was slanting through the high windows, casting orange light over the gymnasium. Leon could guess it was about five o'clock. He sighed heavily, watching the light's progression across the floor rather than paying any attention to the Lieutenant. Someone poked him in the back and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jill grinning at him broadly. He looked around and noticed everyone was getting to their feet.

"Wanna go out for a drink," Jill asked, rolling to her feet.

"Uh, what's going on?" Leon asked, wondering if maybe he should have been paying attention. Jill offered her hand and Leon used it to pull himself up. "What are we doing again?"

"Starks is releasing us early today," Jill informed him, standing at the edge of the blue mat. "But if you want extra practice, I'm more than willing to assist. I can be the suspect," She offered in a low, husky voice, "and you can be the cop. Wanna subdue me?" Leon frowned at her in concern. Jill sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, Jill, I gotta go home and work on that paper for Ethics," Leon protested, slightly concerned by her irregular behaviour. "And you know, maybe you shouldn't be drinking tonight either. You feel alright?"

Jill glared. "You're so clueless!" She growled, and stormed off. Leon stared after her for several long moments, rather confused. He just did _not_ understand women.

Leon always preferred to walk home, rather than drive, as he only lived a few blocks away, and besides, he had to be in prime physical condition for the academy. Every bit of exercise helped. He didn't bother changing from his gym clothes, and put his other clothing and books in a gym bag and began to jog home through the park.

It was a nice evening. Late August and it hadn't rained in a while, so the humidity was low. He thought about going to the beach that weekend. There were always tonnes of girls in barely there bikinis, and that was nice, but right now, the thought was just depressing, only serving to remind Leon that he was _never going to get any_.

There was a girl seated on a bench near the edge of the park closest to Leon's apartment. She was wearing daisy dukes and a halter top that showed off a great deal of stomach and cleavage, and she looked lost, staring at a map and glancing around herself in confusion. Leon slowed to a brisk walk. It was his duty, as a member of the police academy, and future police officer, to help a citizen in need. And it certainly didn't hurt that said citizen had the longest legs Leon had ever seen.

The girl looked up as Leon approached and smiled in a friendly manner. "Do you live around here?" She asked, folding the map. Leon nodded. "Oh, _good_."

"Can I help you with something?" Leon asked.

"Actually, could you tell me how to get to Sancus Boulevard?" She asked, standing. The shorts rode up a bit further and Leon couldn't help but stare.

"Um…yeah. Uh, I live on Sancus," Leon said haltingly.

"Great!" She said. "We can walk together. I'm Brandy, by the way." She offered her hand and Leon took it. Even after they'd shook, Brandy held on a few moments longer.

"I'm Leon."

"Oooh," Brandy purred, "I like that. Like a lion. Especially with all that pretty hair of yours."

Leon figured that was a bit forward, but hey, he wasn't complaining. "So, you're not from around here?" Leon asked after a short silence, and realised that was the lamest thing he could have said.

Brandy, however, didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, I just left home. I'm from up north. My dad wanted me to hang around and stick with school, but I really just wanted to come down here and be an actress. Who needs college to act?" She asked, grinning broadly.

"Well, you're certainly pretty enough," Leon said, but the words sounded all stupid coming out. Brandy giggled and batted at his arm. They had reached Sancus, and Leon vaguely wondered how Brady had got so lost only a couple blocks from her destination. "This is my place," He said.

"Oh," Brandy frowned. "Could I come in for a bit? I've been wandering around all day, and my feet are so tired." Leon looked down and saw she wore sandals with high, spiky heels.

"My place is a mess," He protested weakly. But really, this chick was _hot_, and friendly, and the way she kept brushing up against Leon was giving him all sorts of ideas.

"I don't mind," Brady assured him, stepping closer to his side. Leon swallowed hard and led the way inside. The minute his door was shut and locked, Brady was all over him, kissing his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bewildered, and more than a little turned on, Leon bent down to kiss her. Brady giggled and ducked out of his embrace.

"I'm really into the geeky, innocent routine," She said, kicking off her heels and starting to unfasten her shorts, "but it's still going to cost you." Leon didn't quite understand _that_, but he followed her, putting his hands on her bare waist and letting them slid around to rest on her back, where her skin was smooth. He leaned in for a kiss again, but Brandy put a hand between their lips. "Up front, Romeo," She said, a bit more harshly.

"What?" Leon demanded.

"Fifty-bucks, up front, and I go down. A hundred and you can do whatever you want," Brady clarified, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Leon asked, eyes going wide. There was no way…no _way_ that he'd picked up a prostitute. He felt sick to his stomach. "Um…I think you should probably go," He heard himself saying, and some far, distant corner of his mind (the one connected to his dick, no doubt) was screaming in protest.

"Awww…come on, baby. I can tell you're into this," Brandy said, her hands running down Leon's hips and tugging at the elastic band of his gym shorts.

"Yeah, I'm also a police cadet," He told her bluntly. Brandy's eyes widened and she dropped her hands.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"So, what're ya gonna do? Call your Lieutenant?" Brandy asked, sounding bitter and angry.

Leon frowned at the floor. "No. Just…just, go. Okay. And just don't let me see you again." Brandy sneered at him, grabbed her shoes, and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Leon shut the door behind her and slumped against it in disbelief.

What the hell was the matter with him? Why couldn't he attract a nice, normal girl? He didn't think he was asking for too much. He didn't want a life-time commitment. He just wanted someone he could feel comfortable with (and, of course, have sex with), without any pressure for anything more. But women were _insane_. He was twenty-two for Christ's sake. It was ungodly that he was still a virgin…

"…so then she demanded to know why I hadn't called her last night! She hasn't called me _once_ since we met. We've only gone out three times. I don't see why I'm supposed to call her every night, _especially _when she hasn't even…" Leon trailed off and glared at Jill, as if the whole situation was her fault alone.

"What?" Jill asked, jumping off the corner of Leon's desk. "Look, it isn't my fault you always pick the crazy women. You had your shot with a nice, normal girl, and you totally passed it by."

"What are you talking about?" Leon demanded with a scowl.

Jill sighed. "You really _are_ a moron," She muttered.

Leon considered continuing this line of conversation and try to figure out what he'd done wrong this time, but a glance at his watch told him it was ten til six, and he'd told Susie he'd pick her up at six on the dot. She got all huffy if he was even a half minute late, so he wasn't going to risk it. With a final glare at Jill, and a promise to continue this later, Leon grabbed his jacket and headed out of the building.

It was already getting dark out, but the weather was still pleasant, and in the distance, Leon could make out the bright lights of Chinatown. He thought of maybe just ditching the date and heading down there, but even though she could be weird, Susie was a nice person, and she seemed truly interested in everything Leon had to say. And she was a dancer, with a tiny little body that could twist into just about any position imaginable. Leon could think of at least a hundred different ways to use that to his advantage. For a virgin, he knew an awful lot about how sex worked, and as soon as he got the chance, he was sure he was going to do it right.

Susie lived a few blocks from the station, on the opposite end of Chinatown from D. She was Chinese as well, with eyes heavy-lidded and dark, and long shiny black hair. Her skin wasn't anywhere near as pale as D's, though, and her accent wasn't nearly as thick or exotic.

Leon pulled into a parking space a few buildings down from where she lived and dashed up her steps, arriving just in time and ringing her bell. After a few minutes, he rang again. "Just a moment!" Susie's voice called over the intercom. Leon frowned and waited a few minutes. And then a few more. After five minutes, he sat down on the top step, and glared at his watch. At ten minutes, Susie clambered down the steps and out the door. She was breathless and Leon stood to greet her, but she hurried past him toward his car.

"How was your day?" Susie asked, when Leon was driving toward the restaurant. Susie was always asking Leon about his day, his family, his past, everything. She never offered any information about herself, and when Leon asked, she was always vague in her replies. It made Leon feel slightly uncomfortable. He didn't _like_ talking about his past to anyone, and he certainly didn't want to discuss his family with a complete stranger. Leon tried to make his day sound as boring as possible, so maybe she'd stop asking.

"Mainly just did paper work for my last case. Answered a few phone calls. It was a slow day."

"Hey, there's this place down near 2nd, why don't we go there?" Susie asked. Leon frowned. He knew where she meant. It was across the street from the pet shop, and D always wanted to eat there.

"I was thinking about the Italian place over on West 8th," Leon said hopefully.

Susie made a face. "I don't like Italian," She said, her nose in the air. Leon sighed and turned the corner, heading toward the pet shop.

The food was delicious, as always, and Mr. Chu noticed Leon and made his way over to the table halfway through the meal. Leon was almost thankful. Making conversation with Susie was like pulling teeth. She was so coy and giggly, and she twisted everything Leon said all around in the worst way.

"Ah, Mister Detective," Chu greeted, bowing. Leon nodded his head. "You have a new friend?" The way he said it suggested that Leon generally had a different friend, and Susie's lips tightened in displeasure.

"Uh, yeah," Leon introduced them, and they spoke a brief moment in Chinese. As always, that made Leon a little uneasy. He hated not knowing what was being said right in front of him.

"How is D?" Chu asked, eyes lightening up at the mere mention of the shop keeper's name, even if he had been the one to say it.

"Same as always," Leon said shortly, glaring. Maybe he _wasn't_ glad for the interruption. He didn't come out on a date to discuss D.

After dinner, the night had fallen completely, and the street was strung with multi-coloured Christmas lights. It was only a couple weeks until the holiday, and the streets were crowded with tourists and shoppers, looking for cheap knockoffs of brand name items. Leon tried to take Susie's hand, but she wouldn't even let him take her arm. He sighed in frustration. She hadn't even let him kiss her yet, and she'd only hugged him once, at the end of their last date. She carried around a little book in her purse and was always sneaking glances at it, and Leon had the growing suspicion that she was looking in it for tips on how to handle him.

They had started toward his car when Leon heard a familiar voice calling his name. He froze on the spot and turned very slowly. Just down the street, Chris and D had left a shop, hands full of bags. Chris started running toward him, and D followed at a slower pace, a small, secret smile on his lips. The look made Leon want to demand to know what D was thinking.

"Hey kiddo," Leon greeted, bending to meet the hug Chris was giving Leon's legs. D sidled up to Leon's side, setting the bags on the sidewalk and sliding his arm through Leon's. "What are you two up to?" Neither D nor Chris seemed to take notice of Susie, who was staring at both of them in growing anger. Leon smiled a little helplessly at her.

_We were out getting presents for you, and then I saw this really cool Digimon card game in the window and D got it for me_.

"Yes, and it will go in your stocking, as we discussed," D interrupted, smiling pleasantly. Chris frowned, and Leon ruffled his hair.

"You were getting presents for me?" Leon asked, a silly grin splitting his face as he looked from Chris to D. D's eyes were warm, and Leon found himself staring perhaps a bit longer than he should have.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends," Susie asked, her voice even and unhappy.

"Oh!" Leon jumped, just remembering she was there. "Uh, this is my little brother, Chris, and this is Count D. He owns the pet shop there," Leon gestured across the street to where the entrance to the pet shop loomed dark on the otherwise bright and colourful street. "This is Susie."

D removed his arms from around Leon's to shake hands with Susie. "Ah, Miss Susie. I've heard so much about you. It is a pleasure to finally put a face with a name." He bowed politely and glanced at Leon with an odd expression on his face that made Leon feel owned.

"Funny," Susie said, a bit meanly, "he's never mentioned you." The look D gave Susie could be called frosty, at best, and the temperature around them seemed to drop several degrees. Leon shook it off, looking at his brother, but Chris ducked behind D's legs and glared at Susie from behind the shelter of D's body.

"Um…" Leon stared hard at Chris. "He can be a little shy sometimes, I guess," Leon explained. Which wasn't at all true, but he couldn't understand why Chris was behaving like he was.

_I don't like her_, Chris explained, as if reading his brother's mind. _She looks like a snob._ D stifled a giggle behind his hand.

Leon smirked. "Like someone else we know," He said, looking pointedly at D.

"I beg your pardon!" D said stiffly, but there was a trace of humour lingering in his face. Leon sighed and shook his head amiably. "We should leave your brother to his friend," D said, focussing his attention on Chris. "Will we see you this evening?" He asked, as he picked up his bags.

"I'll be by in a while," Leon promised.

"Splendid. Christopher and I are going to be decorating the tree. We'd love to have your help," D's words seemed to mean something else entirely, but Leon couldn't figure out what, and Chris spoke again before Leon had much time to think about it.

_Can we have hot cider, like they were giving out at that one store?_

"Of course," D agreed. "We'll save you some. Enjoy your evening. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Susie," D said, bowing to her, and then he led Chris across the street and they disappeared into the pet shop.

Leon turned to look at Susie, and she did not appear pleased.

"Does your family always leave your brother with strange men in Chinatown?" Susie asked, arching a brow.

"Um, actually, Chris lives with me. And since I work late a lot, D takes care of him when I need his help," Leon explained. He was a little surprised that when they started walking, Susie took his arm.

"You never talk about your family. I didn't even know you had a brother. Why doesn't he live with your parents?" Susie asked, looking up at Leon with wide eyes.

"My mom's dead. I don't want to talk about it," Leon said shortly.

Susie took her arm back. "But I bet you talk with _him_ about it," She said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Leon demanded, confused. D was _different_. It was alright to talk about those things with him. D knew him.

"Like you don't know," Susie said coldly. "I want to go home."

"Fine," Leon said blankly, staring at her in disbelief. "Alright, let's go." He headed toward his car, but Susie remained where she was standing.

"I think I'll walk," Susie called to him, spun on her heel, and started down the street. Leon watched as she disappeared into the holiday crowd, his frown bewildered.

Chris and D were kneeling around the Christmas tree, sorting through ornaments, and looked up in surprise when Leon walked into the store. _I thought that would take longer_, Chris said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Me, too," Leon said with a wry smirk. D hid a giggle behind his hand. Leon glared at him.

_Well, I'm glad,_ Chris said, looking very pleased with the situation. _She had a funny look on her face. I like spending time with D a lot more, and you should too. _Leon's eyes widened, but Chris didn't seem to understand what he was saying, and went on separating the ornaments by colour. Leon turned his gaze on D, who was smiling softly.

"I'm glad, too," D said, standing gracefully. He sorta moved like a dancer, too. Maybe he was able to do some of the things Susie was. Leon stopped that line of thought before it had time to further develop. "Are you going to help decorate?" He asked, as he poured a cup of cider for Leon.

"I think I'll just watch," Leon muttered, sitting in his normal spot on the sofa. D still had that damn knowing, secretive smirk on his face, and nodded before rejoining Chris, leaving Leon to his thoughts.

So, he hadn't been dating a whole lot lately. In fact, he'd only had two girlfriends since meeting D, and only a handful of dates, so maybe he'd forgot something, but he was pretty sure he'd been doing alright. He opened doors, he paid for dinners and shows, he drove, he left at the end of the night even when he _really_ wanted to stay. But they always said he was cold and distant. Jill never said that. Chris never said that. D never said that. The women always said he couldn't commit. Well, he'd been taking care of Chris for awhile, and that was a pretty big responsibility that took quite a lot of commitment. They said he couldn't stick with a relationship, but he'd been friends with D for years, and D was infuriating. If he could put up with D breaking the law, and playing demure, and calling Leon pet names, and giggling with his pets, and making all sorts of innuendo, he could put up with anything.

"Detective," D called and it took a moment for Leon to pull himself from his thoughts. D and Chris were looking at him expectantly and Leon shook himself.

"Uh, yeah?"

"The star," D said, holding out the bright glittery golden object. "I'm afraid I'm not quite tall enough."

"Come 'ere," Leon said, scooping Chris up in his arms and swinging him over his shoulders so Chris could reach. Chris giggled and took the star from D and put it atop the tree with a little bit of a struggle with the branches. He smiled happily at his finished product and Leon kept his brother on his shoulders, holding his hands and spinning him around. When Leon put Chris back on the floor, he saw D leaning against the wall, watching them with a soft expression almost like a smile and a frown at once.

_Hey, can I go wrap Leon's presents so we can put them under the tree?_ Chris asked, tugging on D's cheongsam.

"Of course," D nodded. "Why don't you find Tet-chan? He can get the supplies for you and help you." Chris ran off with one of the bags from earlier and D called after him, "And no peeking at your own presents! I'll know!"

Leon watched D watching Chris, let his eyes follow the curve of D's throat, and the way his hair covered his face when it was turned away. Leon wondered if D felt cheated, that he bought others presents and didn't get many in return. Leon had bought him a couple things, but he never knew what D would want, anyway. Most times when he got D something other than candy, he never ended up giving it to D, always thought it was stupid and D would hate it. In the bottom of his closet, Leon had several gifts from holidays (and sometimes for no special occasion at all) past that D would never see.

"I treasure whatever you give me," D murmured softly, and Leon realised he was staring at D and looked away with a blush. D crossed the room to sit upon his chaise and asked, "How was your _date_?" He spoke the last word with the slightest hint of distaste.

Leon glared at D and put his feet up on the coffee table just to annoy the other man. By D's pursed lips, Leon guessed his plot had worked. "I think she was just _slightly_ annoyed," Leon said.

"Oh?" D asked, feigning interest and pouring himself a fresh cup of cider.

"I hadn't mentioned I had a brother," Leon muttered into his cup.

"How odd," D commented. "Christopher is such a large part of your life. And Miss Susie seems like such a lovely girl. It only seems natural that the two of them should be aware of one another. Especially if you plan to continue a relationship with Miss Susie." Leon frowned and made a non-committal sound. "It is very important that a young child in your life bond with the person you plan on spending your life _with_." Leon bit his lip and looked up at D, but D was looking the other direction, and there wasn't any indication that he intended his words to be taken at anything other than face value.

"I didn't really plan on spending my life with Susie," Leon said, slightly derisive.

"Oh?" D asked again, looking at Leon. "Then I wonder why you would waste your time with her in the first place…"

Leon scowled. "I don't see what it matters to you what I do with my free time."

D stood from his position and moved around the table to sit beside Leon, and suddenly the couch seemed much smaller. The way D had been moving all evening kept sending chills up Leon's spine. The cheongsam he wore looked thinner than usual, made of something silky and almost see-through, so that every motion called Leon's attention to a limb or a hip or to the curve of D's ass. This close, Leon could see the knit of the fabric, and between it, the slightest hint of D's bare skin.

D laid one elbow on the back of the sofa near Leon's head and leaned his cheek in his palm. His hair pushed up, showing more of his face than usual, and it all seemed creamy white in the soft light of the Christmas tree. His lips were the colour of the cranberries strung all over the room and Leon watched them move, but didn't have much concept of what the words meant. "I like it when you spend your free time with me…and Chris." Sometimes, when Leon couldn't sleep at night, he thought about what those lips could do to him, and then when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed about what he could do to D's body.

"We've missed you these past few weeks. Between work and Susie, we've barely seen you," D said, his voice rhythmic, and Leon felt as though he was being tugged in by it. D's arm unfolded slightly, and his hand brushed over the collar of Leon's shirt. "I find it so lonely here in the pet shop, when Christopher and the pets have gone to sleep," D sighed, and his fingers slowly tiptoed upward, over the skin of Leon's neck and into his hair. His long nails tickled pleasantly, and Leon had had dreams about those, too, and the hands that came with them, and that voice murmuring things that barely made sense right now.

"It's nearly unbearable, lying all alone in my bed, wondering where you are…if you're safe…" The image of D lying in bed was a nice, especially since in Leon's vision, the sheets were silk and D slept in the nude. "Wondering if you're letting her touch you like I want to."

Leon was so hard it hurt and he had to make D stop talking before he…before he…was kissing D before he knew how it had happened, and this hurt too, but in a different, better way. Leon had kissed before, plenty, but it had never felt like this. Like he was aching, and like this wasn't getting in the way of sex, this was going to make it better. The way D opened his mouth instantly and let Leon devour him, the way D was making little eager, hungry, pained sounds seconds after their mouths met, the way D's fingernails were biting into the back of Leon's neck.

D seemed to be holding himself back from something, twisting back whenever their bodies came close, tugging at Leon's hair whenever D's body twitched as though he was going to move it. D had never held back before, he shouldn't start with something like this, something so important. And if he _had_ held back before…if he'd lied before, Leon wasn't going to let him lie with this. He grabbed at D, finding waist and hip bone and D melted against him with a moan and tore his mouth away, panting. His breath was hot and delicious in the curve of Leon's neck.

"I…I don't…I don't know if I can…" D murmured, words meaningless and disjointed. His voice seemed so sad. He looked up at Leon, and his eyes were wide and remorseful. Leon kissed him again before D could say anymore. D saying things was seeming only to lead to trouble this evening.

It was the same as before, but it didn't lose anything for that. Every brush of D's tongue against Leon's lips, the roof of his mouth, twirling around Leon's tongue, sent sparks of electricity through Leon's body and his stomach was doing little flip-flops and it was almost too much, so he pulled his mouth away to taste D's neck instead. D arched into the touch with his entire body, so taut he seemed to vibrate under Leon's touch, and Leon thought D might snap. He licked a path down D's throat, drew the flesh of D's shoulder between his teeth and bit down softly, earning a hiss from D.

D moved more quickly than Leon would have though possible, and the next thing he knew, D was straddling him, gripping both Leon's hands in his own, and possessing Leon's mouth with his deep kisses. D's skirt had risen with the movement, and it bunched up only a few inches below his hips. Leon's hands struggled against D's grip and D, seeming to regain a bit of his control, quickly released Leon, as if burnt. The moment his hands were free, Leon lost a little of his bravado. He'd never done this, and this was _D_. D who was perfect and teasing and knowing and gorgeous, and there was no doubt that _D_ had done this, and he'd know that Leon hadn't. He felt clumsy as his fingers reached out hesitantly, brushing against the silk of D's bare leg. D sighed and arched his back again, and Leon figured he must have done something right. He let his fingers glide higher, til they were sliding beneath the hem of the dress and pushing it up further. His other hand came to rest on D's hip and that was all the encouragement D needed. He eased his hips down, seating himself in Leon's lap.

D was wearing silky underwear, and Leon could feel a hardness similar to his own pressed intimately against him. Leon let out a gasping sound and tore his mouth from D's to breathe. D's eyes opened just a little to look at Leon and Leon almost couldn't stand the sight. D's lips were full and swollen, his hair was tangled and his eyes were nearly hidden by thick lashes, but everything in his expression told Leon that he was wanted desperately. "Jesus Christ," Leon muttered, pulling at the hips in his hands and D rolled his body forward gracefully, bringing their erections together with a great deal more force. He could _not_ believe this was finally happening…

"Oh…I don't think…" D murmured and rolled his hips again, making them both moan. "Perhaps this is not a good idea…"

It took Leon a moment to realise the pathetic whining sound was coming from his own throat. "D," He said, desperately, and kissed the underside of D's chin.

"We…we should not," D said, a bit more firmly, though he didn't move to stop Leon.

"Don't do this to me," Leon whispered, tightening his grip on D's hips. D looked down at Leon again, and before he had time to protest further, Leon stood up. D squeaked and locked his ankles behind Leon's back and clung to Leon, a little wide-eyed.

"Det…detec…Leon," D managed breathlessly. "Le…let me down." Leon paused, leaning D against the wall, and kissed him until he could feel D's toes curling into his back, and D's nails were scratching against the wall making an unpleasant noise, and Leon kissed him still, uncaring.

Slowly, Leon eased his grip on D, and D let his legs slide from around Leon's waist. When D was on his feet again, Leon was sure he would push away from the kiss, but D merely made up for the change in height by tilting his head back and standing on his toes. D cooed into the kiss, hands never still, always drawing over Leon's shoulders, up the back of Leon's neck, through Leon's hair. D broke the kiss, panting slightly and took Leon's hand in his. "We cannot do this here," He murmured, and tugged on Leon's hand, leading him into the back hall of the shop.

D's bedroom was something like how Leon had imagined it late at night, when he thought about D just like this. It was all dark shadows and glowing candles, gilded surfaces, curtains where they weren't really needed, and a high, large bed dressed in silk of various shades of purple and red. The smell of incense wasn't as strong here as in the rest of the shop, Leon noted with relief, but the room smelled like _D_, a clean, slightly floral scent.

Now that he was here, Leon didn't really know how to behave. It wasn't just that he'd never done this before, it was that it was _D_. He certainly knew a lot about how he was supposed to have sex with a woman, but all his fantasies about D had been based on mere speculation. Everyone knew gay guys had sex, and basically knew what it entailed, but that didn't mean that he had any idea how to _do_ it.

"If you are uncertain," D began, lacing his arms around Leon's neck, "if you have even the tiniest doubt lingering...we cannot..."

Leon cut D off with a kiss. A doubt? How funny was that? He knew, _knew_ that D was responsible for dozens of deaths. He _knew_ that D wasn't quite human, just like all the creatures running around the shop weren't _quite_ animals. He knew all this, and he _didn't_ have a doubt. He wanted D. He'd wanted D for years.

"Oh," D murmured, as though he'd just come to some profound realisation. "_Leon_." And kissed Leon with a renewed hunger, suddenly biting and licking and devouring like some wild animal, nails sharp over Leon's throat, limbs entwining.

It was all incredibly overwhelming, and Leon didn't even know how they got from kissing standing up to kissing lying down on D's bed, or how Leon had lost his shirt, but that was alright with him. D's skin was warm and very smooth and Leon wanted more of it to touch. The gown D was wearing was different from usual, and didn't have closures at the neck, or shoulder or waist. Leon pulled at the hem and D lifted his body accommodatingly, allowing the dress to be pulled up his legs, over his hips, up his torso and finally over his head. The action left his hair wildly disarrayed, and Leon liked the look of D rumpled. He also liked the look of D nearly naked. He was left only a tiny pair of soft blue shorts, and as enticing as he looked in them, Leon wanted to see everything. D smiled softly and put his thumbs through the waistband of the shorts and pulled them down and off.

Leon never could have imagined he would be so turned on by another man naked. Vaguely, he realised it wasn't that he was turned on because D was a man, he was turned on because that man was D. Leon covered D's body with his own and D welcomed him with kisses, tugging insistently at the button of Leon's jeans. Leon's own underwear joined D's moments later and it was _so right_.

D's legs were long and silky soft as a woman's, and wound around Leon's hips, bringing their lower bodies together. D kept making those desperate, _intoxicating_ sounds, and Leon couldn't help but echo them. D used the grip of his legs as leverage, raising and lowering himself against Leon, grinding them together almost desperately. Every few moments Leon's mind tried to tell him that this was very sudden, and that D was acting somewhat out of character, and that he really needed to slow down, because regardless of whether someone was male or female, they didn't like being fucked senseless without any foreplay. Leon was very good at ignoring his mind, and besides, D seemed just as eager as Leon.

"I need..." Leon gasped, feeling incredibly close to something he'd only ever achieved alone. D nodded and his hips stilled their frenzied movements.

"I do, too," D said breathlessly.

"I've never..." Leon said, flushing in embarrassment, though how he could be embarrassed after all they'd done so far, he didn't know.

"I know," D reassured him. "Just..." He let his legs fall open and canted his hips. "Just..." He reached for Leon's erection and Leon hissed when D's hand closed around him.

"Don't you...I mean, aren't you supposed to..." Leon _didn't_ know what he meant. He only knew that in his magazines, they always said that if you were going to do anal sex, you had to carefully prepare, with lots of lubrication, and stretching and patience.

D shook his head, and little frantically. "No, just..." He arched his back and guided Leon to his opening and it was _tight_ and gripping and welcoming and despite his reservations and protestations, Leon couldn't help but slide in.

Unbelievable. Incomparable. His fist was never going to cut it again after this. D groaned, a deep, masculine sound, and that should have bothered Leon…_should _have…D moved against Leon, wriggling his hips, and Leon was in all the way, right to his balls, and it was the most satisfying sensation. If Leon had been any less desperate, he might have paused to enjoy it all. Yet even though a small voice in the back of his head told him to go slow, because the first time was suppose to be special, Leon could stop his hips from moving, and didn't really want to.

It was quick, and from Leon's entirely limited perspective, it was fucking awesome. They moved together frantically, D's limbs twining around Leon, using his body as leverage. The silk was cold and slippery beneath Leon's touch, made obscene noises each time his knees or elbows slid over the surface. He buried his face in D's shoulder, though he wanted to see D's expression. He couldn't bear all the stimulation, and he _knew_ he shouldn't be the one to come first, but less than two minutes in, he felt the familiar tightening sensation in his gut and balls, and held his breath, gritted his teeth, tried to hold off…

"Let go," D murmured hotly against Leon's cheek. His fingers grazed Leon's neck and shoulder with one hand, and down his spine, over his ass with the other. Leon shuddered at the touch and began to come, and it was ten times harderbetterlongermoreintense than any time before. D sighed, as though _he_ had been the one who'd just had the best orgasm of his life, but Leon could still feel D's dick hard against his stomach.

"Sorry," he muttered, his lips numb, his bones liquid. Even though he felt bad about crushing D, he couldn't muster the strength to do anything about it. D let it rest for a long moment, as Leon felt his muscles relax, but D was slight, and eventually he brought his hands between them, coaxing Leon off him.

Leon cracked open one eye, glancing at D. D was staring at him wide-eyed, a million things unsaid in that gaze. Suddenly, it wasn't so hard to move. Leon couldn't look at what he was doing, because maybe then he would have had to think about it, but he reached between them, fisted his hand around D's erection and watched in fascination as D's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open. Slowly, Leon began to drag his fist up and down, the friction lessened by the copious pre-cum. It was surreal—and frankly, a major turn on—to watch D's composure fly out the window the way it only ever did for sweets…

Except, this was more than that. His cheeks were flushed, but now Leon could see the blush went down D's throat, over his collarbone and into his chest. His hands were fists in the sheets, gripping and twisting. The small, almost formless sounds issuing forth from D's throat were imploring and needy in a way Leon had never imagined D could be. All in all, it was an arousing sight, and Leon felt a stirring sensation in his groin, to his immense disbelief…he'd had short recovery periods before, but never this short.

He really should focus on D, and making him happy, he knew that. Even so, his hips began to move on their own, his body nearly ready again. He inched closer to D, and D's eyes shot open, going immediately to Leon's growing erection. D licked his lips and Leon's body twitched as if D's tongue had been tracing _Leon's _lips.

It didn't take much manoeuvring to get back into position. D rolled onto his side, moved closer, and threw a leg over Leon's hips, opening himself up just right, and then it was easy for Leon to thrust in. D was even wetter than before, and Leon realised it was because he'd come inside, and the thought was so insanely hot he almost came again right then. The angle was awkward to keep jerking D off, so he stopped, but D didn't seem to mind. He clasped his hands at the nape of Leon's neck, palming his skull, running his fingers through the hair while his mouth traced soft kisses along Leon's throat.

They were silent, save for the occasional gasp or groan or _please_. It was almost surreal to Leon; he could hear their heartbeats and their rapid breath and it made him feel like they were together in more than just a physical way. Like…he was fucking D, but D was inside of _him_ somehow, too. He thrust his hips particularly hard at that thought and D bit Leon's throat against a squeal of pleasure, and then he was trembling and jerking in Leon's arms. A rush of wet heat all over Leon's stomach and hips told him D had come. It didn't take Leon to come again.

The heavy lethargy took Leon over again, and D rolled Leon onto his back, his palm reassuring against Leon's chest. Leon wanted to just give into the sudden overwhelming exhaustion beckoning him, but a niggling voice in the back of his head told him that was a bad idea. Talking usually came first in a relationship, but with as much as he and D talked, it always went in circles, never got to the heart of things.

It had never seemed to matter much, cause Leon wasn't a talker, really. And anyway, D liked to do most of the talking. But D wasn't making a sound, so still and silent against Leon it was as if he was already asleep. He remembered how sad D had sounded earlier, and wondered if his protests had just been for show, or for real. Leon took a deep breath and spoke without thinking about it too much.

"Are you upset?" He asked, tracing his hand down D's arm lightly. D shivered and moved closer to Leon, but didn't speak. His silence was petulant and nervous. Leon suppressed the urge to sigh again. D's skin was so soft under the touch, he couldn't stop exploring, feeling goosebumps rise as he travelled up D's arm, over his collarbone, up his neck, down his spine. Some of the tension went out of D's frame and he leaned into Leon, as if asking to be embraced.

Leon laid his head on top of D's, pressed his cheek into the silky hair and closed his eyes, flailing about for the proper words. _We can pretend it never happened_ got stuck in the back of his throat, and he didn't want to say it anyway. Same with _we don't have to do it again_. So, he'd never had sex, and maybe he didn't have a basis for comparison, but after having it with D, he didn't see why he'd need to have it with anyone else. If it got much better, it might kill him.

Or…maybe he'd done it wrong? D had come, but in his own experience, it didn't take much to get Leon off. Maybe D was the same, and even though the sex had sucked, he'd got off anyway. His free hand came between them, skating down D's stomach. "I could try again," he offered hoarsely. D's hand caught his wrist short of its destination.

Abruptly, frustration gave way to anger. Leon levered himself up on his elbow, exhaustion forgot. "Look, D, I can't read minds. You going to tell me what the hell is the matter?"

D rolled onto his back and looked up at Leon through a curtain of hair, his eyes slitted and his mouth curved in a mocking smile. "Well, Detective, that certainly took less time than I had imagined," he purred.

For a brief, inane moment, Leon thought D was making a reference to his performance, and then his brain caught up with his ego. He rolled his eyes. "I may have been a virgin, but at least I know sex doesn't make everything instantly better, D," he said, but he made his voice gentle.

"No," D agreed. He shifted into a cross-legged position, and something about seeing D like that, naked, was making the room feel tiny and hot. It left him so _open_. "However, there are some people so incompatible that sex should never even come into the equation."

Leon sat up so quickly he surprised himself, hand on D's knee, face close to D's, near enough to feel his suddenly rapid breath. "D, the only problem with our having sex is that we didn't do it sooner." D let out a shuddering breath, hot on Leon's lips.

"Detect—"

"If you wanna say something real, go ahead, but I'm not going to listen to you try to make up excuses why this shouldn't have happened, cause the way I see it, D, is we're not compatible with anyone _else_ but each other."

And it suddenly all made perfect sense, why he'd never been able to find someone to have sex with before.

"Detect—" Leon kissed him before he could finish. This, he was good at; he'd had plenty of practice. He wrapped his arms around D and pulled him close until D was in his lap again, and D's mouth was open and warm and only slightly resistant to the kiss. Resistance melted into compliance and then eagerness, and D's flat palms stopped pushing at Leon's shoulders and slid around his back to hold him in place. D might be able to lie with words, and he'd probably always win at verbal sparring, but now Leon knew where to get him.

They lay back down together, still kissing, and when D drew back at last, his expression was filled with the same sadness as before. "There are so many things about me that you do not know—impediments—"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "That incense—"

"Is not a hallucinogenic drug, Detective, before you even begin," D sighed wearily. "Nor am I selling humans, nor…" He trailed off, as if he caught himself about to tell a lie.

Leon felt a strange buzzing sensation all through his body, alert. He'd never been so ready to hear anything in his life. "What D? What _do _you do, then?"

D gazed at him wide-eyed. "Never will this work, Leon."

There was a painfully tight clenching in his chest, and Leon couldn't bear waiting any longer. "Let me decide," he said tersely.

D opened his mouth, but after a long moment, closed it again. Leon knew that feeling, of wanting so badly to say something, but being physically incapable. D swallowed audibly. "If I tell you these things, then everything must change." D frowned, and didn't meet Leon's eyes. "Whether you accept them, or not, it will all change. And most likely, not for the better."

It was bad. Leon had always thought at much. D had a way of distracting him and misleading him, and distorting the truth, so that he spent so much time listening to tall tales and dealing in smoke and mirrors that he mostly forgot about the truth of the matter. People were dying, and D was probably the one responsible. So how was he supposed to make sense of it all, when D was lying here in bed with him? Could he be okay with having it all confirmed? And if not, could he be okay with losing D?

Leon closed his eyes and pulled D into a tight hug again. D curled into him, all soft flesh and angles. "Then don't tell me," he murmured into D's hair.

"Wh—" D's hands balled into fists.

"Yet," Leon amended. "Just wait."

"Detective," D said, "we cannot put off the inevitable forever."

"We can for now," Leon reasoned, his tone firm. He knew D was right, and he'd have to face up to the truth soon. It wasn't going to be pretty, and he knew it, but he also knew he wasn't going to give up easily. He tightened his hold on D, who made a small sound, not of protest.

"For tonight," D said at length, giving in.

People talked about the importance of waiting for sex, but Leon had never got that. He'd always been more than ready to lose his virginity, even desperately seeking someone with whom he could have sex. But now…now that he had D curled up beside him, warm and soft and accessible in a way he'd never been before, Leon was glad he'd waited.


End file.
